Unspoken
by Miko Sorrow
Summary: Summary: "I should have known, that you would do it again... Should have known, that you would leave me, once again, alone. Should have known, that loving you will only lead to sorrow. Why... Sesshoumaru." (KagomexSesshoumaru)
1. Prologue

**Unspoken**  
By Miko Sorrow  
Summary: Those words that were never spoken were the words that she's ever wanted to hear coming out of his lips. But tragedy occurs and they just never had much of a chance... KagomexSesshoumaru  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Rating: PG-13

---

Sakura blossoms fell from every direction, and the girl walked amongst the falling pink petals made the scene look ethereal. 

The eight year old looked up, and smiled happily at the beautiful petals that just seemed to fall down from the sky as Kami's blessing. 

For always she had loved the pink petals that always fall on her nose when she looks up. She admired the strong build of the sakura trees, and she absolutely adored the soft feel of the petals when she rubbed it against her fingers. 

She walked around the elementary school until she rounded upon a random tree. She looked up and sighed in contentment as the soft petals tickled her face. 

_I wish life could be like this forever, then I would never have to grow up._

The school evacuated quickly, but she blocked out all sounds of the outside world as she look up at the tree, as if she was in a trance. 

She kneeled down, and picked up a handful of fallen sakura petals and threw them up in the air. 

She watched them as they fall like the most beautiful butterflies. Fluttering down until they touched the ground along with the others, graceful as doves. 

Now her head was covered by the pink petals and she shook her head, clearing them of them temporarily until she was once again attacked. 

The constant fall of the blossoms blocked her from the view of other people, and she loved it that way. It made her feel so at peace. And it makes her forget all her troubles. 

_Everything is just like a dream, I feel I'm in paradise._

Suddenly, she caught something silver from the corner of her eye, and she immediately turned to confirm her theory of what it might be. 

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled suddenly, running up to the silver haired boy. 

"Kagome," he nodded in acknowledge as he turned around to face her. 

The stare that he gave her would have sent any other running, but she just giggled in happiness at his mere attention. 

_Why are you so different than the rest of them?_

His long silver hair flew in the wind, the strands glistening magically as it fluttered. His pale face showed nothing, such was not healthy for a twelve year old. With his appearance, he looked so much older than he really was. 

But that was who he was, and she liked him that way. Although maybe she would have liked it better if he was different, she didn't want to force him to do anything. She already got used to him by now anyway. 

And the events that had caused him to be this way was unavoidable, no one can escape death. 

_It was morning, but it was dark outside. Rain clouds covered the sky, and, for a moment, the rain did not come. But only for a moment, then they came crashing down upon the earth. _

Sesshoumaru sat at his bed, his eyes was covered by his silver bangs as hot tears traveled down his young face. 

He had lost his mother. 

A bird's loud chirp brought him out of his reverie, and he brought his head up roughly, showing his whole face. 

Magenta stripes lined his cheeks and wrists, and a blue crescent moon was situated at his forehead. 

But mostly, it was his eyes. His pupils were lost in the blood red orbs that had once been his warm honey orbs. 

The young boy just stood there, and continued to cry silently. 

An image of his mother appeared into his head and his tears suddenly ceased. 

'I will be strong mama, I will be strong for you.' 

He wiped away all his tears angrily, and promised himself that he will never again cry for anything nor anyone. 

'I have to be strong to survive in this world.' 

His father had remarried, and at first he was so angry that he did not talk to anyone for at least a month, but that soon toned down when his father's new mate, Izayoi, was able to endure his silent treatment. 

Two years later, he was almost just as attached to Izayoi as he was with his own mother. But he still despised his one year old half-brother. 

He was a _hanyou_. Disgusting creature. 

--- 

_You're the only one that's ever accepted me for who I truly am. So don't ever leave me, I can't imagine a world without you._

--- 

Kagome sat on a tall stool beside the table that held the phone. She twirled the phone line around her fingers continuously as she listened to the phone ring. 

Finally, someone picked up and all she heard was silence. She immediately knew who it was. 

"Sesshoumaru! Hi it's Kagome!" Kagome said happily, a smile gracing her lips unconsciously. 

_How is it that you know me so well?_

Another silence was heard and Kagome took that as consent to continue, not that she needed it. 

"Mama said I should go out to get some exercise, and I just want to ask you to come with me to the park," she started, "can you come?" 

"Yes, why not?" He finally said. 

"Ok! Just come to my house! Be here in five minutes! Bye!" With that she hung up before he could say anything, not that he would have. 

_Sometimes I think that you know more about me than me myself..._

They walked down the road that led to the park in comfortable silence. 

When they reached their destination, they found it completely deserted, but that had never bothered them. 

_Being with you is more than enough._

Kagome quickly ran down to one of the swings and attempted to swing, but she only got as high... 

"Sesshou! Push me!" She called out after a while, he was probably getting bored sitting on one of the park benches by himself anyway. 

He ignored the nickname, and went over to her laughing figure hesitantly, before softly pushing her. 

"Wee!" Kagome cried out, and giggled. 

After a while, Sesshoumaru found himself pushing her with more strength, and Kagome cried out in happiness. Her other friends were all too weak to do that for her. 

Thinking of her friends, Kagome realized that she didn't have a best friend. Who was her best friend? Was it Sesshoumaru? 

She immediately turned her gaze to him, and he began to slow down. 

"Sesshoumaru," she began, "do you... Consider us best friends." 

She felt his hesitation, and for a while, he seemed to forget to push her, but the strong pair of arms came back. 

"Yes," was his usual simple single-worded reply. 

That brought a broad smile to her face and she beamed at him. 

_Everything you say seems to make me content._

"Really? Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" She asked. 

"Yes," he said, hesitating again. 

"Forever and ever? You promise?" 

"Promise." 

This was said with confidence and no hesitation at all. 

--- 

_Life seems so perfect right now, and I don't want it to ever change.  
I'll never forget._

--- 

End Prologue 

Author's Note:  
Unspoken's revision is finally out! I hope I did okay. The awkward thing is that I did the prologue after the second chapter (I count the prologue as the first chapter).  
Please, read and review. I will appreciate it.  
Note:  
The prologue is really short, I know, but I promise the second chapter will be longer. And I sort of 'cheated' on the prologue, I used some lines of the original Unspoken that I wrote. But chapter two has absolutely nothing to do with the original one (well, you know what I mean)!  
Next Chapter:  
Chapter II: Memories  
Featured Characters: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku. 


	2. Chapter II: Memories

**Unspoken**   
By Miko Sorrow   
Summary: Those words that were never spoken were the words that she's ever wanted to hear coming out of his lips. But tragedy occurs and they just never had much of a chance... KagomexSesshoumaru   
Genre: Tragedy/Romance   
Rating: PG-13   
Music Note: 'Graduation' by Vitamin C 

--- 

She couldn't remember how it happened, only that it did. Her memory seemed to be washed away from her mind, which at that time was unwilling to store anything. It was simply horrible. 

All she knew that their friendship had ended in that single moment, when he had said those words that had hurt her so much. She didn't know that it had hurt him as well, maybe even more than she was. 

Now her memory only provided her the muted scenes of the day that it had happened, she saw his lips moving, his blood red eyes that had once been such a beautiful color of gold, but, as desperately as she willed her mind to make sounds of the pictures, it was all silent. The memories continued to play like a film without sound. 

_I thought that we were going to last for all eternity, but I was wrong and these memories just keep on haunting me..._

She remembered running up the stairs to her room after she had gotten back home, ignoring her mother's pleas for an answer to the multiple questions she had asked about what had happened. She remembered running all the way to her bed and collapsing on it, continuing to cry her eyes out until she ran out of tears and finally fell asleep in the soft confines of her bed, but she just couldn't feel anything anymore. 

And it must have been the dream she had that moment that had erased her memory of the events. 

_She was running, but the voices seemed to be everywhere she went, driving her into a crazed frenzy to escape whatever that was forever haunting her. _

The hot tears raced down her cheek and flew into the wind, making crystal like trails in the air as she ran down the darkened road to what she hoped was freedom. 

But oh how wrong she was. 

It only brought upon more and more horror as the road got darker until it was merely pure black 

And then the pain came. 

It was not physical pain, but emotionally, and it hurt so much more than anything else she had encounter before in her young life. 

She could feel herself cracking and breaking, and she sobbed loudly, hoping that someone, anyone, would save her from this heartbreaking pain. 

And her unsaid prayers were unexpectedly answered. 

A blinding light pierced through the darkness that seemed to roll off the place in waves, and what seemed like an angel descending upon her petit form, the light emanating off it killing off any darkness that was left until the empty space was only a soft grayness. 

"W-who are you?" She whispered hesitantly, her eyes wide and the leftovers of her tears that had lingered in her eyes glistened, "are you an angel?" 

The figure smiled and shook her head, her black hair bouncing around her. 

"I am a miko," the figure said, "as you are yourself." 

"What's a miko?" The girl asked, still shaken from earlier, "my mommy never told me anything about me being a miko." 

"She doesn't know child," the figure said, the kind smile still plastered on her face, "no one in your family knows." 

"Oh, what's your name?" She asked after a while, having been wondering the question for a while. 

"It is Midoriko, child," was her answer. 

"Oh," the girl said again dumbly, not knowing what else to say. 

"Child," Midoriko started finally, "you have experienced more pain than most children your age. And the protector can't be tainted. 

"I can take away your pain, but you have to pay that with all memories of today. Do you accept." It was more of a command than a question. 

And so she was silent. 

"It shall be quite tiring mind you, to have your memories taken away, so, be prepared." With those last words, Midoriko disappeared and the darkness was there once more. 

She stood there in silence once more until Midoriko's voice came once more. 

"It starts Kagome!" 

And she groaned as her head started to swirl and exhaustion washed over her. She fainted without another thought. 

--- 

She groaned as she sat up, staring around at her surroundings, she found that she wasn't in her original room anymore. 

She eyed the white walls and saw the medical equipments lining the whole room until her eyes landed on her mother's sleeping form at the corner of the room. 

'Am I in a hospital?' She asked herself, and one last look at the room confirmed her thoughts, 'yep, definitely.' 

She sighed in exhaustion, and brought her eyes to her mother when she stirred from her sleep. 

"Kagome? Kagome!" Her mother cried when she saw her daughter was awake, "oh I was so worried!" 

"What happened mama?" Kagome asked meekly, "I can't remember..." 

"Hush, it's ok," her mother assured, "you were out for three days Kagome. When you came home three days ago, you had a fever while you were sleeping, so I sent you here to the hospital, the doctors said you would be fine, but when you woke up, you would have some very minor memory lost." 

"Oh." 

"Sleep, Kagome, you must be exhausted, I will inform the doctor that you have awaken," her mother said softly as her daughter yawned, "you'll probably be ready to go home when you wake." 

"Yes, mama. Night." 

_Can't think, can't move, can't do anything._

--- 

He just sat on his chair in silence, ignoring Inuyasha's accusations and his father's arrival. 

He blocked out all Inuyasha's ranting and his father's questions until he could take no more of the irritating pair and slam the door in their faces. 

He moved upon his bed and sat down with a loud thump, a dazed look still on his face since it had happened. 

His eyes were now back to their rich golden orbs, aside from the red hue it had been when he had lost control and hurt _her_. 

And it hurts so much on his part as reality finally came raining down on him and his once dazed expression was replaced with on of horrified sorrow. 

His eyelids closed upon the golden orbs as he tried to block out the liquid substance that had been absent for so many years. 

But now they had come back, and it was because of _her_. 

_Two promises had been broken in an instant._

And the tears flew down his face, his eyes still closed. 

_So cry me a river. _

--- 

He was out of control, everything was just a hazy red for him, and he couldn't even hear what he was saying. 

He didn't even feel his own lips moving. 

It was like he was under mind control, and the real him was sent into a room whose walls were bloody red and there were no mirrors... 

He couldn't control himself at the time. 

And now he's paying for it with her friendship. 

He had hurt her, not just emotionally, but physically as well. He could still taste her sweet blood from where he had pushed her into the wall. 

And he could still hear her cries, her sobs, her pleas for him to stop and be himself again. 

But then he didn't hear her, somehow he just knew. He just knew that she needed help right then and he was the one that can give it to her. 

Yet he didn't. 

And he had left her alone, breaking his promise in the process, to fend for herself against him. 

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't remember until now, when it just came raining down on him harshly. 

She shouldn't have come, she never should have known him. 

She wouldn't have to feel the pain she does now if she didn't. She wouldn't have to endure losing a friend. And he called himself her best friend... 

He should have left her alone. 

--- 

His dreams were plagued by the memories of that day. Memories he's never known until he dreamt of them. 

Or rather, it was a nightmare. 

_If I could take everything back, I would._

She had come to his room, only trying to help him. She was trying to comfort him because his second mother had died, and it affected him almost just as much as when his real mother passed away. 

She wasn't there then, and he had turned out horribly emotionless, even she couldn't change that. 

But this time, she was here, and Kami knows what would have happened if she wasn't. But he would rather have the pain on himself instead of her. 

Now it's too late and he's already lost everything that was important, two mothers and now her. 

Was he fated to be alone for all eternity? 

_I feel so alone..._

He had lost control and pushed her hard into the wall, her blood still lingered. And she had run, after a plea to him to go away and never touch her. 

Most importantly, even before that, he had told her that he didn't need her friendship, didn't need a _ningen_ for a friend, and that she was useless. 

That was a total lie on his part and he knew it. If only she knew as well... 

He told her to that he never wanted to see her again. 

And now she's gone, probably forever. It was all because that he had lost control. He was supposed to be strong. Everything's just so overwhelming. 

_I just can't feel anymore, don't know what to do._

He continued to cry silently, the only thought in his mind was her name. 

_Kagome..._

--- 

She sat in the chair beside the room that her mother was in. 

Her tearstained face was downtrodden, as she awaited the news. Her eyes were red and puffy as she glanced towards the room across from the one that her mother situated. 

'Father...' 

How could they have been so unfortunate? Why did it have to be them? _Why?   
_

She knew that if it wasn't them, it would have been someone else, but she just couldn't help but think _why?_ She knew that she was being selfish, wishing their unfortunate life upon someone else instead. 

_Everything is so wrong. Life is so wrong..._

"Sister Sango?" She heard a voice call out, and immediately turned around, her tears flying out in the process. 

She was met with the worried brown orbs of her little brother, holding a comfort blanket in his hands. 

"Yes Kohaku?" She choked out, trying her best to keep from breaking down again. 

"Are they going to be ok?" Was her brother's ever so innocent reply. 

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore..." 

And again the desire to break down was forcefully resisted as each word detangled itself from her mouth. 

They didn't deserve it. _Why_ couldn't it have been someone else instead? 

"Let's rest Kohaku, we have a big day tomorrow," somehow she just knew. 

"Ok sister." And he climbed onto one of the chair, closing his tired little eyes. 

_Don't know what to think about it anymore..._

--- 

She awoke to the morning's first streaks of sunlight, knowing full well that waking up so early was extremely unhealthy to her person. But she just HAD to know the results of the operation that was necessary for her parent's survival. 

Tears were already starting to fill her chocolate colored eyes as the feeling of dread started to spread around her heart like wildfire once again. 

She looked to the sleeping form of her five year old brother, and sighed in envy at his whole obliviousness to the current tragic situation. 

Suddenly, little strips of memories from before flashed through her mind. 

_I'm sorry sir, but I cannot let you go through, this is a strictly convicted area._

She grimaced as the image of the drunken man resurfaced her mind. 

_Get out of the way! My son and daughter have been taken hostage! Calm down!? What do you mean clam down!? How can you say that! I can't believe my own wife is refusing me my children! Sango! Kohaku!_

Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered how frantic her father had been and how her mother had tried to calm him and herself down the best she could. 

_Don't shout! You'll only serve to make the robber even more frantic! He's drunk and he probably doesn't know what he's doing! If you set him off, he'll not only kill our children, he'll kill the other hostages too! _

That's all you care about?! Other people's life and not our children's? 

No, that's not what I mean! Listen to me! Go home! The other officers and I will take care of things here! 

No! I can't just leave my wife and children in danger! I'm not going to leave until I see Sango and Kohaku safe! 

Why can't you trust me? 

Please! Don't hurt them! They're all that's left for us! Just leave, please! If you do not hurt anyone, everything would be ok. 

No! Get away from him! Don't touch him! Leave us alone! 

Shut up brat or I'll blow up your brains! 

Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot! 

Ah! Help me! Mommy! Daddy! 

Don't! 

AH! 

Goodbye, my love... 

Everything seemed to overload and the young girl couldn't help but let out a scream of frustration, terror, sorrow, and pain as she broke down, waking her brother in the process. 

"Sister Sango! What's wrong?" Kohaku asked. 

'It's all of my fault, I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have requested to go with them, I should have taken better care of myself, I should have been watching out for Kohaku...' 

_And everything just seems so frustrating, I just can't take it..._

'I don't deserve to be alive! I don't deserve to be unharmed! I don't deserve to be here! I should br the one that is dieing!' 

_Everything is just horrible, Kami take me away!_

"Sister! Answer me! Help me!" Kohaku began to call for help. 

'I could have saved them, I could have saved them all, I could have saved mommy, I could have saved daddy, I could have been braver, I could have been there for them...' 

_I feel so much like a trapped soul, please grant my only wish..._

"It's all my fault." 

--- 

_Save me, please..._

--- 

She found herself sitting in a chair again, still in the hospital, with Kohaku once again beside her. 

But now he was crying as well. 

They've lost them. 

And she couldn't stop the salt liquid trails that traveled down her already wet cheeks. They've lost them forever to the beyonds. 

Now they've only got each other. What if the adoption separates them as well? 

_Why?_

--- 

Miroku cried out, and sat up in bed staring in horror at his palm. He had had the dream again, or rather, nightmare. The one that had haunted his whole family for decades, except his was different, the outcome was always the same. 

_He stood on the edge of the cliff, having nowhere to go and hordes of youkai before him. _

Some people stood behind him, but he couldn't see who they were, only that they were struggling. 

"No! You can't! You're hurt!" He heard a female voice call out to him, "I can't lose you!" 

"Sango! Let them take care of this for now, you're even more hurt! Don't worry, we'll try to take care of him." Another female's voice said, obviously trying to reassure the one called Sango. 

"No Kagome! We all have to be there to help! Inuyasha and Miroku can't hold them off forever. And if we're going to die, we're going to die together!" 

"I know Sango, but it works so much better if you're more well, rest for a while right now, I'm pretty sure that they can hold the youkai off for a while, I'll take care of you while they battle, Naraku never shows up and they probably wouldn't have any more trouble than before." 

"I can feel it! We're so near the final! And this might very well be it! I know you feel it too Kagome! We have to be there!" 

"We will! This I promise you! Now rest." 

Miroku felt himself sigh when he heard no more voices behind him and focused on the battle at hand. 

A silver haired hanyou was already down on the battle field, swinging a gigantic fang-like sword at the offending youkai, successfully exterminating the ones that were in range of his attacks. 

The sword seemed to have special powers to it as streaks of light shot out at the enemies every time he swung it at the ground. 

"Hey monk! Don't just stand there! Help me already!" He heard the hanyou yell before jumping down to join the battle... 

--- 

He felt dull as the blood spilled from the wound on his right shoulder, which was momentarily rendered useless. 

The other fighters around him were in similar situations, and some of them were still trying fend off the bloodthirsty youkai. 

His eyes traveled to his palm, which had been vibrating for the past few days, signaling that the Kazaana might break any moment, sending him and his friends to their possible death. 

'Why not?' He thought unconsciously as his other hand grasped the prayer beads, 'if we're going to die, I might as well take down as many as I can.' 

He looked around at his friends, who seemed to be slowing down dramatically. 

'Maybe I can save them, if only I can hold off long enough. They would have a chance unless the real 'him' comes... 

'It's worth a try.' 

He brought saddened eyes to his companions, and whispered a silent goodbye that not even the hanyou had caught before once again facing the front once again, his eyes set into determination, he grasped the beads tighter and began to unwrap it. 

"Kazaana!" He yelled as loudly as he could and let the beads loose, making the purple cloth loose as well. 

A vortex that appeared to be puncture in his hands began to suck in air viciously, and soon youkai were yelling as they flew up into the air and into the Kazaana. 

He caught the attention of his companions when he had yelled, and they all turned horrified eyes on him. 

"Miroku! You idiot! Do you have a death wish!?" The hanyou Inuyasha yelled at him, trying not to sound concerned. 

"Miroku! Wrap it back! If you don't, it's going to absorb you!" 

He heard Kagome's and Inuyasha's frantic cries but chose to ignore them all. 

Everyone was yelling at him except for one youkai exterminator, who just seemed to stand there with her bone boomerang Hiraikotsu on the ground beside her, staring at him horrified and frozen. 

He felt the rip get larger as time passed, and he knew of his fate, yet he still continued, until- 

"NO!" 

He strained to turn towards the source of the voice, and saw the youkai exterminator running towards him with tearful eyes, and he felt his own purple orbs soften. 

"You can't do this! Don't you understand?!" She pleaded him, but he remained silent. 

"Listen to me! Stop! Please!" She continued, but he just stared straight ahead, avoiding her, and that broke her heart, "don't you understand? I love you!" 

That certainly caught his attention as he immediately swung his head to look at her with amazement clear in his eyes. 

"I really do!" The slayer continued, "please, stop what you're doing!" 

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke, "but I can't, I hope you can live a happy life without me." He turned his hands to the ground as he felt the rip get completely out of control. 

"Run!" He immediately screamed at her, "it is time! Run and do not look back! Remember me always... And know that I love you too!" 

Kazaana sucked all the surrounding lands as Miroku stationed his hand towards the ground, he glanced at the direction of his beloved, saw her tears one last time, and he could see no more afterwards. 

--- 

Things are just going so wrong. So please help me.   
Just can't get you out of my head. So please forget me not... 

--- 

End Chapter 

Author's Notes:   
I'm really sorry for any possible grammar and spelling mistakes, but I just couldn't help but upload this as quickly as possible! But please note that the next chapter will not come out as quickly as this one did, because it is not yet written. I might be able to update only weekly, since the only time I have is the weekends. Wish me luck with a review? It really encourages authors you know...   
I suddenly realized that I did not have a disclaimer for my prologue chapter and I apologize, I will make one now and please know that this is going to be valid for all my other chapters as well. 

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the anime/manga. That job is left for Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own everything else in this story! So suing is not needed just incase you had someone on your mind... I only have 600 NTD anyway. That's only a bit by the way (25 NTD is 1 dollar Canadian, I don't know the american amount though). 

Next Chapter:   
Chapter III: Never Say Never   
Status: Not yet written (11/16/2004)


	3. Chapter III: Never Ending

**Unspoken**  
By Miko Sorrow  
Summary: Those words that were never spoken were the words that she's ever wanted to hear coming out of his lips. But tragedy occurs and they just never had much of a chance... (KagomexSesshoumaru)  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Rating: PG-13

--- 

**Chapter III Never Ending**

She woke up just like she did every other morning, except this time that the sun wasn't even up yet. 

She was just too excited, although, it didn't mean she was happy. 

The first day of college was awaiting her this day and hopefully she'd meet some friends. She wasn't exactly as fond of Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri as she was in the past anymore, the attempts to set her up with Houjo sort of distant her even more from her friends. 

Hopefully she could just try to distant herself from them in the future. Well, she might keep Eri, she was ok. 

That was about all the friends that she had, she wasn't so popular. Even the school's ugliest and fattest person has more friends. Not that she was saying that she had anything against those people... 

She was just too... Well, too _plain_. 

Nothing particularly interesting ever happen to her, and sometimes, she wished that she could have something exciting walk into her life. Whether it be in the form of a person or whatever. 

She was thinking that Kami was looking down on her. And for how long she couldn't remember, but she might think that it started when she was eight and approaching nine. 

But she was use to it now. 

--- 

_Life is so plain without the sun shining down on me and you._

--- 

She traveled down the stairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up her small family so early. 

The clock that was situated on the wall ticked away its seconds, the shortest arrow stuck right in between four and five. 

Everything was so dark, and with the little source of light from the quickly fading moon made the white statue inu look like it was glowing. She shuddered unconsciously when she heard an imaginary growl from the statue and quickly turned away to distract her attention. 

She sighed and sat down on the couch after a while, reaching for the remote controller for the television, but never pressing the big green button that read 'on.' Instead, she just sat and looked off into the distance. 

She was sorting out her thoughts. Memories from when she was eight were still fogged, but she had stopped thinking about that a long time ago. 

At least she had always told herself that. 

Reality was just so hard sometimes for the living, and it seems that a whole truckload of it was dumped onto her shoulders until her whole soul was covered in dust and unhealthy specks. 

She tried to think of the other people who had suffered way more than she had. There were so many children out there who had lost their parents since they were born, and there were countless homeless people out there who had to beg for money and food on the streets every day to keep up with the living. 

She had remembered, one time, when she had saw a little boy outside the apartment that her aunt Oko lived in, pressing the bell buttons that he could reach. 

He seemed so cheerful, not knowing that he was distracting so many people at late night. 

She had walked up to him, and asked which floor he was in. 

He pointed to a random number, and reached out to press it, until he was stopped by a hand on his outstreched. 

The boy looked barely three years old, and he couldn't talk well. 

He had merely smiled at her after she had stopped him, and reached out to press another button. She looked at him with pity as a woman's voice sounded through the speaker. She muttered a quick apology before taking the boy's tiny hands and told him to wait by his bike. 

She quickly turned when another woman came out of the door. Quickly explaining the situation, she had promptly excused herself and went up the elevators to her aunt's floor. 

Her aunt had told her that she had seen that boy many times before, playing by himself alone near the apartment. She was plagued by the thoughts of the poor little boy for all her life. 

--- 

_Life is always so unfair, so uneven_

--- 

She swallowed the last piece of bread in silence, and looked to the clock as she reached for her glass of milk. 

It was four forty-five, and the sky was lightening a tiny bit, and, as she drained her glass, she decided that watching the sunrise would be pretty nice. 

She got up and handwashed her plate and glass before getting a jacket. It must be freezing outside at dawn. 

She walked out the door, and was immediately assualted by a wave of cold air, and she breathed out, seeing her smoke-like breaths in the dark. 

She looked around, contemplating where to go that was high enough to see the sunrise. Spotting the ladder that led to the ceiling of the tall structure of her shrine house, she reached out and climbed up carefully, ignoring the freezing metal. 

Reaching the brown-gray rooftop, she settled down on it with a sigh, trying not to make any noises in fear of waking her family. 

Looking up, she looked at the direction where the sun was suppose to appear, and for the first time, noticed how beautiful the world really was. 

The sky was crisp and clean, leaving no traces of the air pollution that seemed to be everywhere in the afternoons. The lush green bushes lined the shrine, along with a field of carefully cared for grass. 

The gigantic structure of Goshinboku stood tall in the backyard. The branches reached for the sky, taller than any object in the area, and for a moment she wondered if she should watch the sunset there instead, but thought better of it. 

'If mama sees me up there, she'll scream her head off and I'll never hear the end of it later. Not that the roof is any different...' 

She glanced towards the bird's nest on a random tree in their yard, and watched as the mother bird slept her light sleep, ready to wake up when the sun rises. 

The sky got lighter and lighter, as she watched the horizon, and her watch beeped, signaling the approach of five. The sun should be up soon. 

As the first streak of sunlight broke through, the whole earth lit up. The birds began to wake up to sing their songs, and search for breakfast for both themselves and their young. 

Suddenly, a slight pang of pain filled her heart, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She wondered what it could be. 

She shook the thought off her mind quickly. 

'I want to enjoy this, for myself. And no thoughts shall interrupt me now.' 

--- 

_If only I was here with you, everything would be alright..._

--- 

He was groggy today. 

He didn't know why, but today just seemed a bit different than the rest. And he had a weird feeling about it, but couldn't determine if it was good or bad. 

He didn't care though, didn't want to care. There are more important things for him to do anyway. 

Rin hadn't had breakfast yet, and she was probably up. She was such an early bird. Waking up almost exactly when the sunlight makes its way through her windows. 

Hopefully the cook is up at this hour, he didn't enjoy making breakfast. 

Come to think of it, he can always have Jaken make it. Why didn't he think of that before? The toad certainly didn't deserve any respect, he could be waken up anytime. Does 'it' even sleep? 

He got up, and immediately his head began to swirl. He didn't get sleep for a few months. Youkai didn't need sleep much, especially Taiyoukai. 

So, usually, that wouldn't faze him as much, but again, this day is different. 

Ah, another thing to add to the already long list of reasons-of-what-I-hate-about-today. Such a long title. 

He blinked when the dizziness subsided, and he exited his dim bedroom acting like nothing had happened. 

--- 

He sat at the table, listening to Rin chatter. 

"...And Rin wants to go to the zoo after! Oh Rin wants to see the bunnies! Let's go buy a puppy Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants a puppy! Rin wants an Old English sheepdog, so Rin can ride on it all day long! And-" 

"Shut up ningen!" The toad interrupted then, turning around from his cooking, "Sesshoumaru-sama does not want to hear what you want." 

"Jaken." His master finally spoke. 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" He squeaked, hearing the hidden annoyance and anger in his voice. Jaken immediately dropped to his knees, his forehead to the hard wooden ground. 

"Leave." He answered with a single word. 

Jaken immediately scurried away pathetically, probably glad to be out of his lord's presence even if only for a moment. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Came a timid voice from behind him, and he turned around to acknowledge her. 

"Yes, Rin?" 

"Let's go take a walk. Rin is finished!" 

And with that she ran off towards the front door, leaving her empty plates for the servants to clean up. 

--- 

He tried to make himself casual as he walked with Rin beside him. The task proved to be quite hard though, with his long silver hair and golden eyes. So he sent a glare at whoever that was out in the early morning. Staring wasn't polite anyways. 

He went wherever Rin wanted to go, although he wasn't exactly glad about not being the leader. 

The girl was for once silence, seemingly content with just getting to go out on a walk with her favorite person, which doesn't happen a lot. Actually, it doesn't happen at all in the past... 

They walked on for what seemed like an hour, and Sesshoumaru didn't even noticed that they had reached a park. 

His insides froze as the memories of a promise made in this exact park came to mind, and he realized that he was in his old neighborhood, the one that he had abandoned in order to avoid seeing _her_ ever again. 

He was lost in his thoughts as Rin squealed in delight and ran towards the swings, sitting at the one that _she_ had sat at all those years ago. 

_Can't forget._

After a while, Rin finally got tired of playing alone and they once resumed their walk, with an agreement on Rin's part that they would head back in ten minutes. 

Again he let Rin lead the way. 

He held his head high the whole walk, and suddenly he saw the shrine that _she_ had lived in. 

He wasn't sure if she still did, or moved like he did. But his questions were answered as he saw what seemed like an angel up on the roof of the shrine house. 

Even after all those years, he recognized her. Even with all the changes in appearance and age. 

He would never forget. 

Forget how those peculiar blue eyes shined in the sun. How her raven hair flew along with the wind. How she shivered slightly in the cold air. 

He felt his heart break. He had lost all that years ago. 

_"Kagome..."_

The name was carried by the wind. 

--- 

She froze when she thought that she heard her name being whispered, and slowly turned to look around her surroundings. 

She didn't see anything though and heaved a slight sigh. 

'It was probably only my imagination...' 

She felt a bit saddened, but she wasn't exactly sure why. The pang in her heart once again made its appearance, only this time it stayed for a while. 

--- 

She looked around her surroundings, taking in the familiar green lush and blue sparkling pond. 

The sound of rushing water reached her ears and she smiled one of her rare, beautiful smiles. 

Too bad there was no one around to see it. 

Her red and white garbs flowed softly with the wind. 

She never liked the modern clothing, each one made her look odd. Luckily her grandfather had showed her the miko robes when she was little, and she wore it ever since, and the people around her got used to it. 

The sunlight shined through the trees, and she sighed in contentment. 

It wasn't like she liked the school itself, but rather the beautiful forest behind it. Comfort could always be found here. 

Her black hair was loose, and it shone with the sun and ruffled as the wind blew. She didn't care if it was against the school's rules. 

She headed back when her watch beeped. 

Today was the day the new students come in, and she had to make sure that they don't find this area. It belonged to her and only her. 

She chanted a small spell, and stepped back when she was finished to check that it was firm. 

And sure enough, when she stepped through, she found herself in another part of the forest. No one but herself would notice the difference, and there couldn't possibly be another miko. Not anymore. 

Kikyou felt another smile reach her face. 

--- 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

He unconsciously turned his still 'fogged' eyes to his digital alarm clock. 

But it wasn't there. 

Then his eyes traveled downwards. Which was where he found a heap of broken black metal. 

Ah. 

He mentally made a note to buy another one. 

Getting out of the bed, he stretched, and yawned. He walked towards the grand bathroom that was connected to his large room with a towel in hand. 

. 

Dressed and still swiping at his hair with his towel, he walked out the door of his room and quickly turned his head to look at the large clock on the wall. 

He was going to be late. His father wanted him to go to school earlier than the other students. Whoever holds the family name was never late. 

Until he came along of course. 

So he traveled in a comfortably slow pace down the stairs, calling for a servant on the way. 

A growing boy needs his breakfast. 

--- 

Miroku was sitting on the porch with his back to the door. 

That was, until the door was harshly pushed open and he was met with a seemingly very dirty broom in his mouth. Probably haven't used it in a long time, if the broken cobwebs were any indication. 

Sputtering, he looked towards his so called _attacker_ with large innocent eyes that was often seen used by a kid of a year old. 

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? You should, you know, after the harsh greeting that you've just given me." 

She only glared at him in response. 

He grinned. 

And once again the broom was at his face. He pushed it away gently with a finger, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Get out of my property Miroku," Sango warned as she reached for something hidden from the house. 

He knew what it was, and he ran like hell for his own home, but not before kissing her on the cheek, which got him a death glare like always. 

"Expect me next time! Bye for now!" And he ran off, as fast as the roadrunner. 

She sighed in relief when he was out of sight. 

"Oh thank the heavens!" 

Then she walked into her dim house in which she shared with her brother. Oh and look at the time, it's time for him to wake up. 

So she ran up the stairs, sure to make a lot of noises as she did so. Her brother was a very light sleeper, he should be thankful that she wasn't in the mood for something mean today... 

Life has gotten so much better in the past few years. 

--- 

He sat in his desk, situated in his dim room. 

The only light came from the sunshine that his curtains failed to block out, and from the soft light in the hallway that Rin had demanded to be turned on. 

It didn't matter. Nothing matters. 

He couldn't believe he had just walked away. It meant he had ran away, and it dishonoured his family name. 

He never thought he would see her again, never wanted to. He had moved far away to make sure of that. 

But it didn't work. 

All the harboured feelings from the past re-entered the centre of his heart, and it wouldn't go away. 

_Why?_

Why had she turned out like she did? Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to look so similar as before? It brought back so many memories, happy and sad. 

The tragedy replayed in his heart, getting it rustier and rustier every time, until it was almost like it was just a few hours ago. 

Broken. 

It was broken, it didn't work, it refused to. 

He didn't _want_ it to work. There was no time for caring for such fragile things that break the same time it works. 

Everything's so complicated, and he had no idea how to figure it out. Life is so full of glitches and knots, that sometimes, he didn't want it anymore. The only thing holding him back was his family honor, and of course, Rin. 

He couldn't leave. It would be selfish, to escape the cruel world and leave a young defenseless child in it. She would be lonely. 

And he knew exactly how it felt like. He didn't want her to turn out alike him. It wouldn't be right, to force a happy, spirited child such as her to change for the worse. 

Everything turn he made only seemed to lead to nothingness. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. 

He was afraid that he would always be alone, like he had already been right now. Was this the plan that fate had in store for him? Would he die alone? With no one there during his funeral? 

And it would probably rain too, just like the old tales... 

He didn't want it. 

. 

_I'll die happy, if only I could taste one drop of a happy ending._

. 

He laughed. 

But he wasn't happy. 

The tears continue to flow down like a river, never ending. 

--- 

_Make me forget  
All the past wrongs  
Make me remember  
All the present rights  
Give me a happy ending._

--- 

End Chapter 

Author's Notes  
I'm really sorry if that was too short for you, but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter!  
I need help! How does college work? 'Cause I'm like, only a Junior High school student right now. So if you are willing to help, either put it in a review or email me (in my profile).  
I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm sorry, but my mom wouldn't let me use the computer for a while, and exams were coming and going. Time just seems to fly.  
I would like to wish everyone a happy new year! This chapter was done on January first. Yesterday, we had this huge band performance at school and it was so much fun! Although the band members had to go stay at school till after 10 pm, we were so exausted. I actually cried when I listen to the other band play (we have two bands in our school) because of reasons known only to me.  
Anyway, happy new years again! 


	4. IMPORTANT

**Author's Note**

Please know that I don't usually do this, and this note will be deleted and replaced by the real chapter in due time. 

I've lost interest in Inuyasha, the whole manga/anime, and now my obsession is turned on something else. 

I'll be starting an semi-original story on please read if you can! My account there is the same as here (Miko Sorrow). 

I'm pretty sure that I'll regain interest as time pasts, and please don't hate me if I don't. 

**Advertise**

I've made an Inuyasha Fanfiction and poetry site! Any kind of poetry is allowed, and we've got an extra special section for Sesshoumaru x Kagome fictions! The url is imaginary(dot)angelic-cry(dot)net/fanfiction 

Post your fanfiction & poetry today! 


End file.
